Click Bang Splatter
by His Little LabRat
Summary: A soft boom echoed across the aisles and the man’s head popped open as he fell to the side. Cartman lowered his gun, blood dotted his cheeks in a spray. Collaboration; Humor/Suspense/Super./Drama/Romance. McMarshManSki, Style, kinda.
1. Prolouge

**A/N**:  
_His Little LabRat_: Hey, guys! I really hope you enjoy this fic. It's a collaboration between myself (obviously) and Truthless Faith. We're both really psyched about it, so (for once) we'll actually finish it! I really hope you all enjoy it as much as we did writing it ~_  
Truthless Faith_: First off, if it wasn't for His Little LabRat this story wouldn't even be off the ground. I gave them my idea, we brainstormed, we popped this out. Hard work and interesting conversations about this and we got the plot. LabRat posts it on their account instead of mine. Why? Because, it doesn't really matter. Enjoy the story~

-

- - -

-

"All I want is some fucking Cheesy Poofs. I don't give a shit about anything else."

Cartman scooted down the aisles of the grocery store, a Glock handgun stuffed into a holster at his side that was occasionally tapped by the strap of the AK-47 hooked over his back. His fingers grazed over every box and can they passed as his eyes flitted over everything they could set their sights of. Two boys followed behind him a moment, then paused and looking down the aisle at Cartman as the brunet took more into a half-jog, the gun on his back shifting awkwardly as he did so.

"He's so fucking set on finding those goddamn Cheesy Poofs, isn't he?" The redheaded one asked quietly, looking to the boy with darker hair, who smiled at him, baring his teeth slightly and rolled his blue eyes.

"Typical fatass, what the hell would you expect?" He laughed in a whisper, looking back at the redhead.

"Not much more than this," he says, raising his hand and pointing over his shoulder with his thumb back at the brunet, who cursed as he switched sides in the aisle. Stan grinned and laughed, clapping Kyle over the shoulder softly.

"Be nice, dude." Kyle just shrugged and started down, eyes splaying across the signs that hung above the middle of the aisles, his M14 rifle swinging slightly as he walked along, the barrel swishing side to side over his shoulder, the hilt in his hand. "Hey, Kyle!" The redhead turned around and blinked at him. "Be careful, okay?" He said it in a small whisper. Kyle nodded and gave him a thumbs up, the symbol of 'okay' from the get-go. Kyle turned back around and looked down the aisles still as he walked. It worried Stan a bit. He clutched at the M9 pistol that hooked through his belt loop. Kyle had the same gun. His blue eyes followed the spray of auburn hair that flowed out of the green hat for a moment before they turned and disappeared into an aisle. Kyle would probably be okay, but Stan still worried for his super best friend. He bit his lip and turned around, looking at the blond who was inspecting meat across the way. "Hey, Kenny?"

The blond gave a muffled noise, "Hm?" But he didn't look up from the meat, turning it over in his hands.

"You think he'll be okay?" Kenny looked up at him, blue eyes staring to blue eyes.

"You worry to much," he said, voice no longer muffled by whatever it been before. Stan laughed. It held a nervous tone.

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

Kyle, on the other hand, was looking along the shelves as he passed by, each box of cereal floating past his eyes. He was craving. He needed that one thing. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He sighed and stopped, hooking his M14 over his shoulder so the gun was behind him. as he rubbed at the back of his head. "God, what was it…?" He asked him, standing in the middle of the aisle. He turned slightly on one foot, looking over the boxes. He licked his lips and moved, bending over as a smile pulled at his lips. "Found ya," he said in a sing-song voice and reached out for a red box of Fruit Loops.

_Chink_.

He paused as he heard the small noise and looked down each end of the aisle, one hand on his knee and the other flitting to his pistol. His green eyes searched and he stayed still, swallowing thickly. He didn't dare move. In an instant, he whipped around, M14 swinging on his back, and drew his M9, pointing it first before him and then down each end of the aisle, chewing at his bottom lip as he didn't see anything. He turned back to the other end, the larger gun on his back making small clinking noises against his belt as he did. He felt like he needed to let out a hiccup.

With a sigh at his overactive imagination, he pushed the M9 back into his belt loop. He grunted at himself for being so paranoid. But he had every right to, didn't he? Especially like this. He turned back around, resuming his efforts for his Fruit Loops. He picked up the box slowly, bending down to check that nothing was behind the boxes except empty space. He stood back up and started back down the aisle, one hand holding the Fruit Loops against his chest and the other clutching his pistol at his side.

As Kyle turned out of the aisle, Cartman turned into it, eyes desperately flailing back and forth to everything on the shelves.

"Finally, goddamn!"

He sighed and ran down the aisle, each footstep making a loud _crack_ against the ugly cream-colored tiles. He twisted to a stop in front of his prize and reached out for the cheesy snacks, his sleeves rolled up. His hand gripped the bag and he tugged, the bag crinkling loudly as he clutched at it, fingers ready to just rip it open and become covered in the cheesy goodness. He spun back around and ripped the bag open, reaching in as quickly as he possibly could and took a handful of the Cheesy Poofs, stuffing them into his mouth with a heaving sigh. He moaned over the food with pleasure, but it quickly turned into a hoarse scream as blood dribbled down his arm and pain seared over him.

He twisted around and his elbow flared out, knocking the perpetrator backwards. The man let out a groan as he rigidly flailed back, his neck cracking as it lurched back. Cartman threw the bag aside and took out his Glock, pointing it before him with a grunt of pain as it twisted the wound on his upper arm. His fingers tugged on the trigger as the man twitched back upright. His attacker gave a loud groan and blood dribbled out of his mouth and onto the tilted floor, along with bits of flesh and what looked like what was once someone's small intestine. He had gaping black holes infested with maggots were his eyes were supposed to be and he lurched forward to Cartman, his forehead immediately meeting the barrel of pistol. The poor bitch probably just wanted to be taken out of his undead misery. Cartman pulled back on the trigger.

A soft boom echoed across the aisles and the man's head popped open as he fell to the side. Cartman lowered his gun, blood dotted his cheeks in a spray.

"What the hell?" He looked at his handgun - not a round was used. He turned and stared down the aisle. Kenny stood at attention, a cigarette between his lips as clutched his Eagle Carbine semi-automatic. "What the fuck, Kenny!" He screeched and pointed Glock at the man who lay without a head on the ground. "I fucking had that one, you bitch!"

Kenny gave a weak shrug and cast his eyes aside, huffing at his cigarette, lowering the Eagle. "You took too long, ya' pussy."

"Aye! Fuck you po' boy!" Cartman snarled, flipping the smug looking blonde off. A cocky grin spreads on Kenny's lips, cigarette threatening to fall. His blue eyes flickered to the blood stain on Cartman's upper arm and the grin wavered slightly.

"Fuck man, it go ya'. " The teen stated, his gun hanging limply in his hand as smoke pooled out of his nose. The brunette snorted at the other, a sneer coating his face.

"No shit Sherlock, I didn't bite myself now did I?" He hissed, his gun slipping back into its holster so he could prod at the wound with his chubby finger. "Now get your ass over here and help me bind it, and keep your goddamn mouth shut about it." He ordered the other. Sighing, Kenny hooked his own weapon onto his back before moving forwards, ripping his shirt to use as a make-shift bandage.

"You guys alright?!" A voice yelled over the aisle, sounding slightly worried.

"Stop worrying like a pussy Stan, it was jus' Mr. Mackey gone ape shit. " Kenny hollered back, pulling up the sleeve of the other boy's shirt. "I got 'em in one hit. The geezer never did like my bullshit." He continued to explain, his eyes scanning the shelf for any kind of antibiotic, even though it wouldn't really help…

"Mr. Mackey too now. Didn't we get Mr. Garrison too? And the principal?" Kyle mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He was just glad it wasn't his mother and father they had to face yet. Even though his mother was a bitch he wouldn't be able to point a gun at her, no way in hell would he be able to do that. He felt a strong but gentle grip on his shoulder. Green eyes met dark blue and he couldn't help but to grin weakly. "Thanks Stan.." He stated, hugging the box of fruit loops closer to his body.

"Anytime, Kye… now let's hurry and get the food collected before we get attacked again." He ordered, patting the redhead on the back. Though his mind was still on the other 'zombies' they had seen, he didn't but up a fight as he collected items of food and other things that looked as if they could use it in the future.

Stan scoped out the room, edging towards the doors to take a look. He needed to make sure no more surprises would jump out and shred their throats into minced meat or blow their brains right out their ears. His stomach iced over in a split second, a small hiss leaving him as he ducked away from the window and back towards the other three.

"We got to go. Now," The raven haired boy hissed at the others, his eyes catching on the dirty cloth tied around Cartman's upper arm. He didn't bother questioning it, not now. They didn't question Stan either. Well, they didn't really have time to question anything.

An awkward silence followed by shattering glass, screaming, bullets being exchanged, and Kenny and Cartman yelling obscenities at the rivaling group that was trying to kill them all.

"Knock it the fuck off, Cartman! Kenny!" Kyle barked, his body pressed again the side of the counter.

"'Aye, where the fuck is your pussy fag of a leader!?" Cartman barked out, aiming with his Glock. Kenny let out a "yee-haw" as he shot off his own gun, splattering a few brains onto the pavement, the blood sprinkling the sidewalk outside the store like confetti did on Parade Day. Ken always had the best aim, even when he was terrible pissed off. Snarling, Cartman jerked his head forwards.

"Time to get the fuck outta here!"

In a split second, all of the boys booked it out of the store, grabbing as much food as they could on the way. Kyle ducked as he ran, easily escaping out of the back door, his feet crunching against the broken shards of glass. Stan was right after Kyle, glancing back ever so often as he had a plastic bag full of goods tucked under one arm, the other hand clenching onto his pistol.

Kenny's hand stretches back swiftly and grabs hold of Cartman's hand, pulling the chubby fucker out of the building. A few curse words and five minutes worth of running they find themselves panting, hidden deep within the forest behind Stark's pound.

"Fucking pussy ass bitches…" Cartman snarls, ranting on how the Trent Boyette's group always steals their raiding places. Kenny bumps his shoulder lightly, smirking at Cartman, who only growled in response, having hit his wound. The bastard. He knew it was there too. He'd pay later for it too. His cigarette had taken a blow from the earlier spray of bullets, speckles of tobacco clung to his skin and clothing, ashes too. They break out into laughter, soon Kyle and Stan join in too.

Suddenly Kyle stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he swallows thickly. Everyone follows his gaze, Stan being the only on able to find their voice in the small silence. "Who left the door unlock?"

"Ike…" Kyle mutters the same time Kenny breathes out Karen. The blonde is the first to move, darting forwards as fast as his feet can take him, his Eagle Carbine semi-automatic held in his hand tightly. Flinging the door open, he is met with a bitter sight. Blood splattered on the floor. One unrecognizable body on the floor, two zombies devouring the flesh of the once human child. He cringes as the two zombies snap their heads up to look at him with rigid cracks coming from their rigor mortus tied ligaments, their faces coated with blood, pale, red-spattered flesh dangling from their mouths as they growled at Kenny with their jaws locked in the same position.

Click. **Bang**. _Splat_.

One zombie down, one more to go.

The last undead man stood up in a crouched position, flashing Kenny a goddamn smirk as if taunting him. 'Ha-ha, you should've heard her screams.'

Click. **Bang**. _Splat_.

Blood sprayed onto his face, staining his pale flesh and shirt. Not like they weren't stained already. He could deal with it. He moved closer to the body that laid on the floor, blood pooled around the small frame.

No right hand, left leg missing a large chunk of flesh and muscles. The stomach was shredded open, half of the organs missing, her small intestine hanging out over what he through was her hip bone. It reminded Kenny of the zombie he had killed earlier. Her face, though, he could see that clearly. Tears mixed with blood, red hair with bits of flesh and blood tangled with in. Blue eyes stared fearfully into his own blue set. Goddamn, she was still alive… A strangled noise left him as he stepped closer, his shoes dipping into the pool of blood.

Click. **Bang**. _Splat_.

"I love you, Karen. I'll see you later, okay? I promise." He explained quietly as he heard Kyle shriek out Ike's name. He stared at her body a moment longer, shutting his eyes. He turned on his heels and let his gun fall out of his hand, the large Eagle clattering to the ground. He trudged over with his fists clenched and grabbed at a blanket, taking it from over the couch there and dragged it across the floor. He took both ends of one edge and waved it upwards, letting it fall slowly over his little sister. "I swear. God, I swear…"

He turned back and went through the doorway, leaving his Eagle Carbine behind with Karen. He peeked in and the super best friends were crowded around a small, pale body; white flesh mixed with gentle shades of blues and red. Ike.

Kyle was on his knees in front of the little Canadian. "Ike, fuck, Ike…" He choked and hiccupped and Stan put a hand to his shoulder, but Kyle shrugged it off and crawled towards his brother. "Ike?" He asked, his hands and sleeves dragging through the puddles of red liquid that pooled from the boy's stomach. Ike hiccupped and blood dribbled from between his teeth, one of his eyes shut and probably missing. There was blood spattered along the wall behind the little boy's head; a large chunk of his head was probably missing.

"K… Ky…" the rest of Kyle's name was formed into a low moan and Kyle watched in pain as his irises turned another shade of white. The way Ike's name coming from Kyle's mouth and morphed into 'God' was probably a little blasphemous, but God wasn't here to hear it anyway, so what the hell did he care while his little brother was bleeding out onto the floor of their hideaway.

Kenny turned and looked at Stan, who was still holding the other M14 rifle, his face down-turned and barrel of the rifle facing the ground, a round or two sputtered across the floor under him. Kenny's eyes glanced to the wall, where a Officer Barbrady and a woman that reminded him of Butters Stotch's mom lay dead on the ground, heads completely blown to bits. He looked back to Kyle, who now held Ike's face in his hands. He looked to Stan and nodded at him when Stan looked back. Unclipping the Baby Eagle pistol from his side holster, he held it up to point directly at Kyle's head. Stan lurched forward and tugged Kyle's collar, pulling him back so he fell back from his crouched position and onto Stan's sneakers, head rested against his legs. His arm extended outward quickly towards Ike, eyes wide. "Ike, I --"

Click. **Bang**. _Splat_.

Blew flew up along the wall and drowned out the sound of Kyle's soft calling of "love you." Stan looked down at Kyle, still holding onto the collar of his shirt. Kyle's lips trembled and he pressed himself back against Stan's legs, his cheeks spattered with Canadian blood. More possibly blasphemous words spilled out of his lips and he tried to scoot back more on Stan's legs, shaking his head furiously, cringing at the sight before him.

Kenny left the room, clicking his Baby Eagle back into place as he passed through the doorway. By the time he came back in, Stan had dropped his gun and was clutching Kyle in a hug, eyes closed as he hugged Kyle, who wept into his shoulder. Kenny walked in and casually draped the dark-colored blanket over Ike so no one had to look at him any longer. He stared at the blanket a moment and then turned halfway around, looking at Stan, who stared up at him while patting Kyle's back. Clinging to his cheeks were small pieces of flesh. A "cop's" flesh. A mom's flesh. Ike's flesh.

The blond shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking before he stopped in the doorway, hearing a ruckus upstairs. He glanced towards the stairs and was about to move before Kyle spoke up.

"You _killed_ him, Kenny." He growled and Kenny turned around, staring blankly down at his redheaded friend, who glared up at him over Stan's shoulder. Stan's eyes turned slightly to Kenny.

"No, Kyle." He spoke in a calm tone, completely placid about it. "He was already dead."

"He _talked_ to me, Kenny! He was still alive!" Kyle screeched at him, and Kenny watched as Kyle's hands clawed at Stan's shoulders, making the raven-haired boy wince.

"_No_, Kyle. He was a fucking daywalker. He was already _gone_," Kenny said, stressing a few words, each of which he growled.

"We could have saved him, Kenny!"

"No!" Kenny roared over the noises that sounded through the ceiling. "We _couldn't_ have saved him, Kyle! Don't you fucking get that?! He was _dying_! There was no way we could have helped him! It's the same fucking thing with my sister! She was _dying_! But I didn't want her to suffer any more than she already was just because I saved her. Don't you get that they would have suffered more if we _did_ save them?" Kyle just stared at him, tears streaming down his cheeks, still clutching Stan's shoulder blades with his nails. Stan couldn't ever bear to look now; his face was turned away.

"Fuck yeah!" Cartman roared, stepping into the doorway with a big fucking ear-to-ear grin plastered across his lips. "You guys totally fucking missed it! 'Ay, I just hauled ass with this baby, faggots!" He laughed that cocky laugh of his that didn't make him seem like an egotistical maniac at all and patted his AK. Kenny stared at him. Stan still couldn't look. Kyle's eyes were stuck on him with his jaw slightly dropped. Cartman glanced around. "What the fuck is wrong with you cocksuckers?"

Kenny sighed and turned to look at Kyle, shaking his head. "You guys may be some of the smartest kids in South Park, but you're all a bunch of idiots." He bit his lip and turned around, snagging his Eagle Carbine and loped it over his shoulder. "Fuck this, I'm out."

And the front door slammed shut.

"What the _fuck _did I just walk into?" The larger boy mumbled, shaking his head as he eyed the dark blue blanket that was soaking up the blood that was spewed upwards along the wall. Cartman never really had a problem with the Canadian kid, other than the fact that he was Jewish and Kyle's brother, but he preferred him alive. The brunette jerked his head towards the stairs once his gaze connected with Stan's.

"Get the Jew fag up stairs, I'm going to re-secure this shit-hole." The fat boy spoke out, receiving a small nod from the raven haired boy. Gently, he pried the smaller male off of him and ushered him up the stairs before offering Cartman one last glance and then disappearing up the stairs.

The larger boy huffed and shook his head, nudging Ike's covered body with his boot. A sigh left him as he walked to the front door of the hideout, dead bolting it hesitantly.

"That po' boy better hurry and get his skinny ass back here." He mumbled, trudging up the stairs after sweeping his gaze across the rest of the room. Soon enough he makes his way up in the attic where Stan is sitting on the couch with Kyle pressed against him again, green eyes puffy with tears.

"Where's Kenny?" Kyle croaked out, his gaze flickering with anger and worry for his friend. A snort left Cartman's chubby face as he shook his head.

"Where do you think he is, Kahl? He just ran out the fucking door." He answered back venomously, not caring about how the red-heads face paled quickly.

"Ike was still alive…h e could've been saved… even if for a few days.." Kyle mumbled, his gaze turning to the ground. Cartman stared at him a moment, figuring that's what the blond had exploded off about, and erupted into a sick fit of laughter, causing Kyle to let out a strangled sob as he glared at Nazi teen. Stan stayed silent, shaking his head. He didn't know what to do right now.

"So that's what this is about, 'ay?" He paused a moment, staring back at the redhead wickedly "And so, what? So he could slowly die? Infection setting in his wounds before he turns into a goddamn zombie? Oh, yeah, I am sure it would've been a lot better seen you're brother trying to bite your dick off. Great entertainment," Cartman spat out sarcastically before continuing. "I bet you would've already had your intestines ripped out if it wasn't for Kenny. Ya' know, he was the one that saved your ass when we went to go get Ike in the first place."

"Kenny does have the best aim." Stan mumbled, petting Kyle's curly locks as if to calm him down. The Jew sat there, chewing on his bottom lip as tears stopped flowing as if they could no longer fall.

"If he doesn't come back it will be all your fault, Jew fag. All your goddamn fault." And all Kyle could do was shake in Stan's arms, biting his lip almost until it began to bleed.


	2. I : One Down and Three to Go

Everything seemed to settle down after that. Kyle sucked it up the best he could, mumbling things to himself as he picked up things and put the back down. He wondered around the upper level of their hideout, refusing to move from the secure room. Stan had left him for the time being, reluctantly, but only to help Cartman wrap all of the bodies - including the already maggot-infested corpses that got their butts handed to them (one in a very literal sense, thanks to Cartman) - before they started stinking up the place. It was a gnarly job, and when they first started doing it Stan always threw up before, during, and after they got rid of the bodies, so Kenny and Cartman used to do the 'dirty' work, Kyle helping in at times. This time Stan had to suck it up, not wanting to leave their (mostly self-proclaimed) leader alone to do it on his own.

With a little reluctance still, Stan knotted the rope around the blanket that encased Karen McCormick. She was a sweet girl; with gentle heart and really pretty face (before this happened at least).

They could all tell Ike has a little bit of a thing for her and Kyle was a little uneasy about it at first. Kenny talked him down to a calm so he actually would leave the two alone. And look at what happened? A small scoff left Stan. He should have known better to leave two thirteen year olds alone. He patted the blanket coffin and hefted it up, ignoring the disgusting smell and blood that would cling to his skin for days, let alone the guilt that would stick in his mind forever. Goddamn survivor's guilt.

He moved to place the corpse in the closet where Cartman had already placed Ike, just to keep them there until they could dispose of them properly. The other bodies were tossed outside and rolled far down the hill as not to attract other 'zombies' and shit, forgotten for the moment. The closet door swung shut so both boys were forced to make eye contact.

"Go up stairs and take care of your faggot boyfriend, clean the goddamn blood off of him." He ordered Stan, leaning against the wall. "You'd think the kid was smart enough to do it himself." Cartman mumbled afterwards.

"Couldn't you try and be a little nicer?" Stan questioned with a sigh, his hand running through his greasy hair. A snort left the fat boy as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait, wait, wait." Cartman stated, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step closer to Stan. "You think Kahl would feel comfort from me if I was being nicer to him?" he asked, his face an inch from the other boy as if to making the point bolder. Stan shrugged slightly and shook his head slowly.

"Whatever, dude. I'm just going to help him out. Try and find Kenny, will you?" Stan stated, asking the last part rather hesitantly. The brunette let out a small yawn and rolled his eyes.

"I'm on watch duty, dildo, so if he comes back I'll find him, won't I?" Erick sneered. Stan took a long look at the big boned boy before walking up the stair to tend to his mentally unstable friend. He lightly touch Kyle's shoulder when he got up the stairs and to the couch at last.

"Stan, I need to practice my aim…" Kyle drawls out slowly, from his position on the couch. His head rested on the back where his hair tumbled onto the cloth as if it were a flame and the way the awkward lighting of the attic hit it made it seem even more on fire. He just kind of sat there, limp, until he brought his head up to look at his super best friend. " I mean, Cartman has those leadership skills, Kenny's got good aim, and you have the instincts… I just have regular shooting skills."

"Dude, you've slaughtered plenty of zombies. Don't worry about your skill."

"No, I mean… the things I do now don't really effect the group. I'm like an extra in this horror movie. And you know the extras are always the first to go…" Kyle attempted to explain, giving a small, hesitant laugh. Stan frowned at first, but then an amused grin to splatter onto his face.

"Without you we wouldn't have any electricity though." He pointed out, dropping down onto the couch next to the red head. A groan left Kyle as he sent a helpless look at the raven haired male.

"I'm going to study medicine." Kyle blurted out. "I might be able to come up with a cure… I will be able to save people… I will be able to help people like Ike and Karen." He added. A sad smile laced Stan's lips as he ruffled Kyle's hair gently.

"Doctor Kyle Broflovski, it has a nice ring to it." Stan mused playfully. He earned a small smile from Kyle but it failed to reach his deep green eyes, which didn't seem to hold any light the way his lying smile seemed to do. "So, Dr. Broflovski… I believe its time to get washed up for bed." Stan continued, standing up and extending a hand out to his best friend. Kyle took hold of the hand tightly, yanking himself off the couch with a soft grunt. His hands pawed at his cheeks as if to erase the tear stains that clung to his skin. He'd become stronger and smarter for Ike and, hell, it was a few weeks ago Ike suggested the older brother took a interest in medicine just in case. God, he wished he listened to the kid more.

On an invisible cue, Kyle and Stan turned back to back and Stan hooked his arms under the hem of his shirt, wriggling it upwards as he did a little dance to get out of it. Kyle stayed down, head slightly head as he looked down. "Say, Stan?"

Stan glanced back with only his eyes, which proved only a futile effort to look at Kyle as his shirt met his eyes and he pulled it over his head, tossing it aside carelessly. It was covered with blood anyway. "Hm?" Stan asked as his arms dropped back down to his side and he turned half-way around, looking at Kyle's red hair on the back of his head.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" Stan blinked at the back of his head, eyebrows knitting together in worry for his best friend. Kyle turned his head slightly and then stopped, eyes still on the floor, as if he was going to look at Stan and then stopped midway. "I… just don't want to lose anyone else." Stan gave a meek smile and lifted his hand, touching Kyle's shoulder lightly.

"Dude, you won't lose me. 'Cause we stick through 'til the end." Kyle knew that Stan wasn't just saying that just to say that. They'd be through a lot of shit before - hell, they'd almost _been_ to Hell before. Practically had been. Or at least, Kenny had been a few times… and Kyle even built that giant ladder for whatever goddamn reason to get to Heaven. Or when Stan and him fought and Stan just wouldn't give up chasing that fucking dragon through that forest that he never did catch while Kyle because guitar fagged himself out. They'd even been through sex addiction therapy, killing Britney Spears through the Harvest, and a fucking war that Kyle's mom started with Canada, in which they sent Satan himself back to hell - once again, thank you Kenny McCormick.

Kyle smiled at Stan, leaning forward slightly. He fell against Stan's chest, wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled his chest slightly, keeping him upright as Stan almost fell backwards, staring down at Kyle with his arms up a moment like he didn't know what to do. He laughed softly, smiling weakly. "Gross, dude, you're getting blood on me…" he laughed and hugged him back quickly, then pushed him off, pointing towards the dresser in the corner of the room that held a few sets of everyone's clothes. "Now get dressed for bed, stupid." Kyle laughed, almost blushing slightly, giving him a little, "Yeah."

Turning back, Kyle and Stan finished stripped themselves, grabbing their clothes from the dresser to change into. They both took their clothes and threw them into the pile that sat in the corner of the room. Kyle, hands on his hips, stuck his tongue out at the pile with one of the biggest grimaces Stan had ever seen on his best friend's face. Stan knew that expression too, it was that one of pure disgust for whatever was before him and was most often only held for Wendy Testaburger or when Eric Cartman walked into the room. Stan hadn't seen it in a long time either, seeing as they were pretty much stuck with Cartman all the goddamn time thanks to the 'zombies' and Wendy hadn't even appeared since the end of school, however long ago that was now. They only kept track of the days now by numbers since the first day, and even then, they sometimes forgot the day, because some days rolled together like they were nothing, even though each day was something else to watch your back for.

Interrupting Stan's thought, Kyle sneered and looked at him. "We need to do a laundry run, dude. This is disgusting. It's starting to smell worse than anything I've ever smelled… and I've smelled a lotta shit, man. You know I'm speaking literally here." Stan grimaced at the memory of Mr. Hanky flooding South Park with everything the sewer of the little Podunk town had to offer… which was a lot at the time, considering they were flooded over with Hollywood independents and Chef's Salty Chocolate Balls.

"Yeah… maybe we can do a laundry run tomorrow or something. We can loot some clothes from the mall too, maybe, and pick up some more food, since we didn't get a whole lot on the run we made today, ya know?" Kyle nodded slightly to Stan's words, turning back to the clothes that sat in a heap in the stinking corner of the attic.

"Yeah, let's do that." He sighed softly after a moment and turned around, starting off towards the couch again. He nodded Stan over and Stan rushed to the other end of the couch, peeling off the cushions. It was a pull-out couch anyway; easy to put back together and didn't take up a whole lot of room. The two boys heaved it out and set down some sheets on top of it that they got from the closet downstairs, throwing on two pillows - one for each of them. Normally, it was just Stan's bed, and Kyle slept on the bunk bed with whoever wasn't on watch shift that was on the wall across from the couch and dressed.

Like everything was on cue once again, the motor of the stairs churned again and both boys turned, at complete alert, Stan's hand shifting back to the dressed to grab his pistol just in case. Stan made his way to the top of the staircase pointing the pistol downwards, only to find himself pointing at a Cartman who had his hands raised in mock-defeat, gun across his back and a big scowl across his face.

"Put your goddamn gun down, ya faggot, it's just me," Cartman growled as he made his way up the stairs more, the room clear behind him. Stan sighed and Kyle peeked over the edge of the stairs from the side as the raven-haired boy shoved his pistol through his belt loop. "Jesus…" Cartman mumbled as he got to the top of the stairs, where he crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, bitches, here's how it's gonna go. I'm taking the first watch shift and then one of you ass-bangers can take on duty, since Ken was supposed to do it next, but that little girl's not here right now, the pansy." He shrugged loosely, turning back around to start back down the stairs. "Decide who's goin' next, and I'm going back to the watch post," he said as he made his way down the stairs, tapping at the keypad on the wall so the stairs once again churned into life and began to shut. Before it shut completely, he saluted them, saying, "See ya later, ladies."

Stan looked back at Kyle and smiled, opening his mouth and pointing to himself before Kyle could even offer to take shift after Cartman let off. "I'll go." He put his hand back on Kyle's shoulder and turned them around, pushing Kyle towards the bed. "You need more rest. You've been through a lot today, right?" Kyle almost blushed - did Stan just call him weak? But Kyle didn't talk him out on it - he didn't want to fight with his super best friend at all. Kyle watched as Stan made his way to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge, fixing his pillow as Kyle crawled under the covers. He curled up on his side, facing Stan. Sitting still, Stan looked back at him with a soft smile before reaching over to turn out the light with a soft clap of his hands. In the dark, Kyle smiled back at him and laid his head down, lulling slowly into a sleep as he slept across his super best friend, whose warmth he could feel from across the sheets.

The couch was big, but not too much. When Stan turned back over in his sleep, he basically laid his arm down on Kyle's chest, palm flat against where his pulse thrummed. Kyle wasn't exactly having the best time going to sleep. He rolled onto his side, facing Stan, and Stan's hand slipped off his chest. The raven-haired male murmured in his sleep and Kyle smiled softly at him.

_I wonder how he can sleep so calmly_… Kyle closed his eyes, hoping to achieve the same deep sleep that Stan looked like he was having. _Doesn't it bother you at all, Stan?_ Kyle sighed softly, burying his arms under his head and under his pillow, curling up slightly. Maybe he could just cry himself to sleep or something… too bad he couldn't get his hands on some sleeping pills or something…

Though, Stan's dream wasn't as sweet as Kyle believed them to be.

Well, at first it was pretty nice. They were all there, Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, and himself. All crammed into Stan's room. Kyle and Stan occupied the bed as Cartman and Kenny sat on the floor at the end of the bed, each boy tapping furiously at the XBox 360 controllers. Kenny's tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he leaned closer to the screen, eyes squinting as if to get a better view. Suddenly, Kyle punches Cartman in the back of the head.

"You fuckin' cheater!" He growled out at Cartman, the controller clutched in one hand, the other still balled into a fist. Cartman hissed out a curse word, hand gripping some of the hair on the back of his head as he glared backward at the redhead, his character getting blown to bits by Kenny who threw his arms in the air and let out a loud whoop.

"Shut the ass-sucker, jus' cause you can't aim for shit doesn't mean I am fuckin' cheating! You're the one that just cheated and let the po' boy win." Cartman sneered before smirking. "Well, at least its better then letting a Jew win." He drawled, shrugging his shoulder. Kenny snickered softly, his blue eyes flickering to Stan for a nanosecond before turning back to the fighting 'couple'. The raven haired boy was about to jump in but then the TV started making a fizzing noise. Each one of the boys stared at the screen. "What the fuck?" One of them asked, though no one was entirely sure of who said it. The TV started shuffling channels through salt-and-pepper static, hissing noises emanating from the speakers. Stan's jaw dropped. The TV suddenly clicked to a random channel and what looked like the news shifted onto the screen though Stan didn't have cable in his room.

"What the hell?!"

The TV shook side to side and his Xbox clattered to the floor and Stan felt himself shaking. Scratch that - the whole place was shaking. Kyle dropped the controller onto the bed and almost fell off the bed sideways, his hat falling off his hat and onto the floor, where it rattled side to side like the boys and their controllers were doing. The TV hissed at them again and Stan's lamp fell onto the floor where it smashed, pieces flying past Kenny and Cartman as they shook about the room. Stan clutched at the bed, eyes wide with fear.

Then all was calm and Stan's TV crackled back into life, their game proclaiming Kenny as the winner like nothing ever happened, the Xbox 360 laying on its side instead of its typical upright position next to the screen. Kyle sat up on the bed slowly, glancing at Stan with wide eyes.

"Wohoo!" Kenny shouted, hands flying into the air again at his victory, seeming almost unphased by what just happened. The other three stared at him, confused. Kenny just grinned at the TV. He never dropped his own controller.

"Holy shit," Kyle let out in a breath he didn't know he was holding. He glanced back at Stan, who could only ask "What the hell was that?"

"Earthquake?" Cartman asked, peering over the foot of the bed, tipping up slightly to look at the smashed lamp on the floor. He sneered at it.

"There hasn't been any seismic activity reported since fucking ever, you dumbass," Kyle growled at him, still clutching at the sheets of Stan's bed, white knuckled.

A loud clatter came from the room next to the bedroom along with a horrible noise. Everybody froze, ice running through their veins.

"Stan, yer parents are like horny rabbits man. I swear every time we come over here they're boning each other…" Kenny mused, his voice slightly muffled by a bandana he tied around his face earlier as a joke. Something laced the blondes voice that Stan couldn't really catch. When he heard his mother let out a shriek he stood up from the bed and darted out of the room, Kyle following at his heels, wide eyed.

"Mom?!" Stan called out, dashing down the hall.

The door flung open and he was met with something that made him squeak. The clothes on Mrs. Marsh were bloodied and dangling off of her while his father sunk his hands into the gapping wound on her stomach, fishing out the gallbladder and pulling it out, swallowing it basically whole before he whipped his head around to see Stan and Kyle, blood dripping from his chin, his eyes rolled back to show only white.

"Dad?" Stan crocked out, the man jumped out and screeched at Stan, blood spraying onto the carpet. Kyle let out a strangled noise. Stan jumped to the side, barely getting out of the way in time. Kyle ducked behind the door, just as afraid. Stan looked up as Randy turned to look at him to the nightstand, where he knew his dad kept a small hand gun. He took a dash for the night stand and Randy slowly turned to face his son.

It felt like the goddamn Matrix; everything in slow motion as Stan pulled opened the drawer and aimed the Colt .45 ACP at his father, tumbling to the ground and rolling, barely eluding his father. He kicked at the older male, causing the older to hit the bed and let out a grunt through the bloody mouth. Randy coughed out blood and some of his mother's stomach as he jerked rigidly upright, and Stan swore he heard his spine snap apart when he did. He dad gave a low growl and pounced on him as Stan pushed the barrel towards his father's face, the gun being the only thing that kept his blood-thirsty father off of his own face like he was on his wife's stomach. Next thing he knew, wood was connecting to his father's head, brains splattering not only on the carpet and furniture, but Stan's face and clothing as well. He crawled out from under his father's now limp body and turned over, emptying his stomach multiple times onto the carpet next to his parent's bed. He swallowed thickly and wipes his mouth, brain matter making a squelching sound as he wipes it from his lips. He can hear Kenny's heavy panting and he turned to see Marsh blood staining his skin and clothing too. With the bandana tied around his mouth he couldn't tell if Kenny's expression was one of horror like Kyle and Cartman's, who just peered in through the doorway.

Stan scrambled off the floor, his eyes glued to his fathers head where the bat had hit. A small gurgling noise left him, like a dog whining at its master.

No one speaks. Everything is silently until there is a gasp that sounds like someone blowing bubbles in water. All heads turned towards Stanley's mother who was now sitting up on the floor.

"Mom!?" Stan yelped, wet tears coating his cheeks when he realizes its not really her. Kenny swears, swiping the gun from the scarred boy and aiming it at the mother. But she's already gone, the curtains blowing and stained with blood. Kenny cursed again and dashed to the window, shooting a bullet at her. Everyone followed the oddly calm Kenny. But Kenny turned around as they reached him, slumping back against the bloody curtain, where it seemed that part of Mrs. Marsh's liver stuck.

"We have to call the cops and warn people." Kyle stated, shaking as he glances from Kenny to Kyle.

"No, we have to get our families and get the fuck out of here." Kenny stated coldly and everyone knew it was all they really could do, especially as they watched the blood dribbled down Kenny's cheek and onto the carpet below him.

Splatter, splatter went the blood.

Stan jolted upright and clutched his chest. His vision was blurry. Sometimes he wished he was never able to sleep. They only brought back fucked up memories. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and climbed out of the bed, checking to make sure he had his handy-dandy pistol with him. Looking back at Kyle he pulled the blanket up around him, murmuring a soft 'sweet dreams' as the stairs hummed once again into life, none other than Eric Cartman climbing to the top of the stairs.

Stan blinked and smiled widely. He could hardly see Cartman, but he knew it was him from his silhouette that was hallowed out against the light that echoed up from downstairs. "Hey, dude," he said in a whisper, being careful about not waking Kyle. He smiled and clapped Cartman on the shoulder as he moved past him after grabbing his M14 off the wall and began his way down the stairs. He turned and mumbled to himself each number as he punched them into the keypad on the wall so the stairs would swivel back up. As he watched them, he raised a single eyebrow, seeing Cartman still standing there blankly at the top of the stairs. The stairs shut up and he shook his head - Cartman was probably just tired.

As Stan searched the house he couldn't help but think how quiet it was without Kenny; the kid was an insomniac, so he was usually up except for two, maybe three hours out of the whole day - sometimes only that amount of time in a few days time. When he was asleep he was asleep, though, nothing could wake him up until he decided to roll his skinny little arse out of bed. They had tried everything to wake the blonde up once because he had overslept when it was his shift - Kenny usually had second shift, right after Cartman. After about an hour of trying, they gave up and Kyle shooed them out of the room, claiming that he needed to change. About two minutes after Stan and Cartman had left the room there was a loud thud and a shriek of surprise. Both males rushed back into the room to find Kyle tackled to the floor by Kenny who was laughing like an idiot above the redhead, pinning him to the floor and stating something about he should know better then to give a strip tease to the horniest boy in south park.

Stan let out a little laugh at the idea. Kenny certainly was the horniest boy in South Park. He was like some kind of sex god or something, or so he had assumed from all the rumors he heard that had once escalated their way down the grape vine of high school until they got to him. In the dim light, he smiled, hands reaching out to grip at a ladder that led up to a little cubby hole that was a balcony, which overlooked the entire north and west sides of the hideout. He sat his gun down and leaned over the balcony, peering around in the dim light of night, a fair amount of light bleeding from the moon and onto the hill, mostly hitting the tops of trees.

He really loved being up here - it was so peaceful. He sighed softly and then took in a deep breath, loving the taste of the night air (that air that didn't smell like zombie or blood-covered clothing that was balled up in a corner). His eyes scanned the trees and he pushed himself up on the corner of the balcony so he was half-straddling the railing, one leg folded under him and the other hanging down next to his gun. He heard a owl hoot in the distance and he switched his sights back to the west side, spotting a small figure shift in the darkness, completely open in view to him. Instantly, his gun was in his hands. He aimed, but the figure was already gone.

He lowered his gun, slightly confused. Funny… that shadow was in too much open space to disappear _that_ quickly. It _couldn't_ have been a zombie - zombies are much too slow. Mentally, Stan thanked rigor mortus. Besides, zombies mostly traveled in packs, so they could all gang up on people and feed all together once they took 'em down, like a pack of wolves after a single deer. That's just how they operated. And Stan was _sure_ he only saw one, and nothing else appeared, so, maybe it was… a ninja.

_Yeah, a ninja… fucking ninjas_. They always got him in Ninja Gaiden before he could get them. And, man, that game was hard as fuck…

Stan made sure to keep his gun in his arms though as he continued his watch patrol of the area.

Kyle, on the other hand, cuddled closer into the pull out couch. A soft sigh left him; he had been jarred awake when Stan got up. The boy believed it could've been and probably was to take a leak. So he pressed his face into the semi-lumpy pillow as he tried to force his hazy mind back into a sleep. He almost accomplished it too, until he felt weight on the bed. His breath hitched in his throat for a second before smirking lightly. Stan had returned to him. He felt fingers ghost over his cheek, as something wet ran over grazed his ear.

"Ngh… stop Stan... I don't want to do this right now," Kyle grumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. He turned over and batted at Stan's hand. But Stan thought otherwise. His hands tugged at his pants and Kyle growled a little moan in the dark as Stan clutched at his crotch. Kyle sat up slightly with the help of one elbow, pushing Stan's hands away from him. "Stan, I said not now." Kyle turned again, shoving his face into the pillow. "Jesus, if you wanted to do this so bad, we should have just done it earlier…" he mumbled into the pillow.

But Stan was relentless.

His tongue flicked over the back of Kyle's neck and Kyle shivered as something ran down his neck and onto the sheets next to him. Kyle groaned. "Dude, gross…" he shivered again and Stan's hands ghosted over his sides, making Kyle tingle. But he didn't want this. He just wanted to sleep. God, he wouldn't mind normally, but this was just ridiculous - Stan _knew_ when to stop, and he _said_ stop. "Okay, seriously, Stan! Stop it!"

God, he just wished Stan would _go away_ _now!_

Click.

_Wait, what…?_

**Bang**. _Splatter._


	3. II : Through Fire & Flames They'll Fall

Hey everyone ! We're SO sorry it took so long to update... but you can blame **Truthless Faith **for this, honest !

* * *

Kyle couldn't find it in himself to move as something spattered against his cheeks. He felt his lower lip quiver and he turned around in the darkness, hands frantically searching for Stan. He stayed quiet as his eyes searched the room for whoever shot, but all he could see was shit in the almost complete darkness of the room. His fingers danced in a small pool of liquid and he knew it was blood. He almost let out a whimper but forced himself to stay quiet as his eyes continued to scan the room.

Something clattered to the floor and he heard someone curse faintly from somewhere. He blinked in the darkness and swallowed thickly, trying to open his eyes wider like if he did so he'd suddenly become part of a higher species and be able to see in the black darkness. The other person clapped and Kyle shielded his eyes from the harsh lightly, slowly removing his arm to see Kenny standing at the edge of the bed, running one hand through his hair with a slow sigh, with what looked like goggles around his neck and a small stream of curses dripping off his tongue.

Kyle blinked and shifted his gaze downward slowly, shaking as he saw the blood on his hands that had pooled on the bed and soaked into the sheets, the owner of said blood now missing a head. But it wasn't Stan…

It was Cartman.

"Holy shit…" Kyle felt his eyes burn and he looked up to Kenny, who still had his hand in his blond hair, eyes up on Kyle instead of Cartman now. His lip quivered, mouth hung open.

"If you don't shut your mouth, it's gonna collect dust, Kyle," Kenny said, his expression completely placid as it was just a second ago, even though he just joked about something. On the other hand, Kyle wasn't entirely sure what to do either; whether to freak out that Cartman just molested him while he was sleeping or the fact that now part of Cartman's brain was sitting in his lap. Kenny shook his head and sighed, reaching out for Kyle, who twitched back, not wanting to be touched. Kenny frowned at his redheaded friend, who stared at him with wide eyes about to cry, his hands and chest covered in the larger boy's blood.

"You… you…" Kyle stuttered and sputtered out at Kenny, shaking his head slowly, finding himself unable to look away from the blond boy.

"I know, I know," Kenny cooed and stepped up to Kyle slowly, arms raised in surrender as he got closer. Kyle just shook his head, raising his bloodied arm to shield his face from the other, uttering soft whispers of "no" and "you" that didn't make sense when he managed to get them out. "Trust me, I know, Kyle," he said with another sigh, standing next to the pillow that Kyle was now sitting on as he pressed himself against the wall and slipped down slowly. In a flash, Kenny's hands of surrender made it to Kyle's cheeks, who squeezed his eyes tight shut and pursed his lips into a fine line, grabbing at Kenny's arms to try and push them away. But Kenny was stronger. "Cartman got bit. He got bit, Kyle."

Kyle's eyes flew open and he stared at Kenny with wide and red, bloodshot and crying eyes. "Wh-what?" Was all he could choke out as his thoughts scrambled about to make sense of Kenny's words.

"Cartman got bit." Kenny was looking back at the redhead with apologetic eyes, but there looked like there was a hint of paranoia beneath them. "He was a zombie already." His hands dropped and all the Jew boy could do was stare at him. "When we were at the store, you know, getting food, he got bit…" He continued to explain, his voice hinting regret and maybe anger. "Stupid son-of-a-bitch and his fuckin' Cheesy Poofs," Kenny suddenly spat out, slamming his fist backwards into the wall as hard as he could. Something wasn't right with him, and Kyle knew it. One thing came to mind and his eyes grew even wider in question, his eyes tearing away from Kenny to look at the body laying next to him and back to the blond.

"You didn't get bit too, right?" Kyle blurted out, his heart thumping angrily in his chest. Kenny looked at him, his eyes mixed with pity, amusement, and something else. Kyle watched him open his mouth to answer just as thudding rumbled from the stairs, a panting raven haired boy staring at Cartman's body in horror. A small noise left him as he turned his eyes to Kenny and Kyle.

"What happened?" Stan asked sternly, looking like he was going to barf everywhere. Kenny looked to the ground and shook his head, gnawing on his lip before peeking up through the blond bangs that protected his face.

"Goddamn Cheesy Poofs…" Kyle muttered, mirroring Kenny's earlier words. Stan looked confused, completely lost. He heard a gunshot and he came back to this? Goddamn it. Everything seemed to be going horribly wrong. Not that anything was ever right in this town in the first place.

"A zombie got Cartman, his arm…" Kenny muttered, his voice quiet as he let the information sink into the others minds. His hand ran through his blond locks, something trudging through his mind slowly.

" How could this happen?" Stan asked mournfully, shaking his head slowly. He was broken now. No, they were all broken long before this. They all held each other together but this… shit, this basically ripped out all those mental stitches they had been working on.

"Easy, he got bit. Some zombie sunk their fucked up teeth into his flesh, saliva infected with the Z-rabies, and it got into Cartman. " Kenny stated dryly as he watched Stan pull Kyle out of the make shift bed and out of the blood. They all looked as if they were going to vomit and everything grew quiet for a few minutes as Kyle pulled off the blood soaked pajamas, tossing them in the corner. Stan could see his friend shaking from not only the new found cold since he was in his birthday suit but also of the fear, shock, and confusion that the one person who should've lived really died.

"Come on Ky, I'll guard the bathroom door as you wash yourself off," Stan stated softly as he looked towards Kenny. He jerked his head the dresser, signaling the blond to get clothes for Kyle once he was done. With a small nod and grin that held no real meaning he walked to the dresser as his two friends vanished down the stairs that were still opened. Opening one drawer he pulled out a pair of clean boxers and socks. A green long sleeved shirt and jeans were next, all new from when they raided the GAP a while back. They needed new clothes because, really, there was no point in washing blood and flesh stained clothing. That shit would never come out no matter how much Oxiclean you used on the shirts. Kenny guessed Billy Mays never tried to get zombie goo out of clothes.

"Po' boy, what the fuck are you thinking about?"

Kenny whipped around on his heels, gun pointed outwards as he licked his lips, eyes darting to the bloody lump on the bed of fat and blood-encrusted flesh. His eyes flickered to the window where he fucking swore he heard laughter. A deep, cackling kind of laugh that only a person as fucked up as Cartman could make or maybe…

"Fuck…" Kenny muttered shakily. Killing his best friend was completely fucking with his mind. Walking over to Cartman, he pulled the blanket over him, covering up the headless body. He really wished Cartman still had even part of his head so he could give him a kiss goodbye to show just how much he cared. He patted the male's fat belly and turned away, grabbing the clothes off the dresser and heading down the stairs to where the bathroom was. As he passed the edge of the bed, he noticed something on the floor. He glanced down at it, gripping the clothes in his hand. It was flesh; lightly pink in hue and slightly puckered. Kenny stooped over, kneeling onto the floor and placing the clothes at his side. He bent down on his open palms on either side of the flesh and stared at it.

Cartman's lips.

Kenny puckered his lips slightly out at them, his heart giving a slow throb in his chest against his ribs. He was sure if Kyle or Stan came back he'd look like a complete idiot - stooped over on the floor like he was going to kiss the ground. He sucked his lips back into his mouth. He wanted to kiss Cartman good, to show him that he did care, but kissing his bloodied upper lip by itself on the floor was a little much. He loved Cartman. Just not _that_ much. He grabbed at the clothes and stood back up, turning away from the flesh, using his boot sole to kick it under the bed. The squelching sound it made his stomach turn and a shiver run up his spine with a fiery anger. He almost gagged, but continued on his way to the bathroom.

Kenny stood in the doorway with the clothes in his hands, watching as Stan dabbed at Kyle's bloodied cheeks with a damp rag, two buckets sitting next to him. He leaned against the doorway as he shut his eyes and listened to Stan's soft coos to Kyle as he wiped the blood off his face. The two didn't notice him for the moment, Kyle keeping his eyes closed as Stan dabbed at his face, giving little winces here and there before Stan told him repeatedly to hold still. Kenny laughed softly and both boys finally noticed him.

"You look like a mom treating her son who fell on the playground." Kyle growled slightly and Stan rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because you're not getting treatment from the wonderful doctor Stan," Stan said, pressing his fingers tips to his chest in a dramatic fashion, posing from his seat.

"Damn straight I am," Kenny laughed. He tossed the clothes at Stan, who took them with a little nod of thanks. "I'll take the rest of the night to watch. You guys can just sleep the rest of the night." Kenny smiled widely, although his smile was ducked into the little orange bandana tied around his neck. "Okay?"

"Well, Kenny… I mean, have you slept at all?" Kyle asked, blinked at the blond.

"I'll be fine," Kenny said firmly, in almost what seemed like a growl, though his smile still clung to his lips. Silence settled among them and just as Kyle was going to open his mouth again, Kenny turned back around and hooked his Eagle Carbine right back over his shoulder with a little _thunk_ and laced his fingers together and pumped them upward, stretching. "I'll go watch, later," Kenny said with a little wave of his fingers backwards, turning around just slightly to wave at them. He smiled at them with his eyes rather than his mouth, which was covered with the bandana still.

"Kenny, wait, hey…" Kyle said, jolting up a little to stand and go after him in the nude, though Stan tugged his hand and pulled him back down, because Kenny was already gone. Kyle frowned and sat back down slowly, looking still at where Kenny once was. "You think he's okay?"

"Ky, he'll be fine - that much I'm sure of. Put your pants on." Kyle looked back at Stan again. Considering neither were sure of anything anymore made gave that statement a hell of a lot more weight.

The next morning, each of the boys were sore. Rather, just Kyle and Stan were, because Kenny looked like he could jump off the Empire State building and still be okay. He had his Eagle strapped over his back and a big grin plastered across his face even though he'd been up all night. Having not slept, it seemed a little odd that Kenny was less tired than Stan and Kyle seemed to be. It seemed a little wrong as well - the fact that Kenny still had enough energy to carry Ike and Karen's bodies without looking the least bit tired. In fact, he just seemed plain jumpy and overly ecstatic as they carried them out.

"We'll have to go back for Cartman later," Kenny says as he ducks around the corner, dodging trees that lined that side of their hideout like its no big deal. "Since it'll probably take all three of us to carry him."

"I dunno about that, Kenny - you seem like you've got enough energy to do it all yourself," Kyle scoffs as he pushes a branch out of his face, standing to hold it for Stan to pass through. Kyle glared after the blond, who just laughed back at him. He swore something wasn't right with him. He seemed like he was after that time when he was done with his cheesing escapades and started getting high off daisies and life itself. Maybe that's what he did late in the night and it was just a stroke of luck that no zombie fuckers came after them.

"Ya know, guys, honestly…" Stan started as he moved around the branch that Kyle was holding for him to pass through. He stood up straight and gave a little shrug, looking at the house with a sideways glance. "We don't really have to take the bodies outside, seeing as the whole place is going down." To that, Kenny spun around and looked at him for a moment, the bodies of the two children wrapped him and hanging over his shoulders.

"That is true," Kenny agreed as Kyle glanced back at him. "But I guess I was just being a little overcautious." He laughed about it. "I guess we can just leave Cartman inside as we take this baby down. You guys got what I asked for?" Stan raised both of his hands, holding two large gallons of fluid that sloshed around inside the canisters as he did so.

"There's another two back inside too, which I guess we should douse Cartman with one." Stan said and Kenny nodded back at him.

"Good," the blond said, then turned back around and continued on. "Now, I know it seems pointless to take them out like this, but I wanted to put them in the back - they liked to be there." Kyle blinked and his eyes started to sting a little and he rubbed at them with one wrist. Stan smiled at him softly, sadly. Kyle smiled back and they continued on. They reached the edge of their hideaway and turned around it quickly, reaching a little open area where some blooming flowers sat.

"Funny," Kyle said as he surveyed the little opening behind their fort. "As long as we've been here and all the time I've done scouting this place, I never really noticed this place much." He bent down and threaded his fingers around a white flower, plucking it then from the ground. Kenny set Ike and Karen back down against the side of their temporary hidey home, patting his hands. He leaned back over Karen's tarp-covered body, smiling with his hands in his pockets now.

"I love you, Karen, you know that?" He told her, smiling, his eyes threatening to tear over. He shook his head and looked back at the two boys, nodding at Stan. Kenny stepped back as the raven-haired teen put one of the canisters down and uncapped the other, the liquid inside slish-sloshing about as he stepped forward to the two children. He flicked the canister and the fluid washed over the two in sprays, Stan managing to cover a good portion of the back wall as well as he did. He looked back at Kenny who nodded at him. Stan stepped back and rolled the canister in his hands, which made the same gurgling and bubbling noises as it did before. Their attentions turned to Kyle, who stepped back from the two, the little white flower that he had picked earlier now set down between the two. He smiled weakly back at them with eyes about to cry.

Kenny grabbed the other can and they all headed back around to the front, Stan letting out the fluid as he walked. They made their way back inside and Stan shook his can at the ground, the last of the clear fluid sprinkling onto the ground. They retreated back to the closet so each boy had a fair container of the fluid in their hands. They nodded at each other and Kenny retreated up the motor-turned stairs as he listened to Stan and Kyle begin to cover the floors, the walls, the sofa, the doors with the floor until each would give them a shine of assurance. Kenny jogged up the stairs and peered around, seeing a body he'd become familiar to still laying on the bed, untouched. The blood had begun to drip through the mattress and onto the floor beside the bed, the blood now dried black from the exposed neck. He turned away sadly and uncapped the gallon of fluid, the gallon shaking as he did so it already spat its fluid over the floorboards a little. Like the boys downstairs, he began covering the walls with the glistening fluid.

"Kenny! Are you ready?"

"Just a minute!" Kenny shouted back and he finally turned to the bed, stepping along its edges to the other side of the bed where the blood dribbled off the side. He leaned down and set his canister on the floor, sitting down on a dry spot on the edge of the bed, the mattress squeaking gently under him. He extended his hand and patted the fat boy's sides gently, smiling at him with a little laugh as the skin gave a ripple. It was a little grotesque, but it made Kenny smile nonetheless. "Cartman, I just… thanks. I'm really gonna miss you. I'm… sorry too." His smile fell - his eyes dark, almost abyssal. "I didn't think it'd come out like-"

"Kenny!"

He laughed and shook his head, patting the fat again. "Like I said, I'll miss you." He stood back up and emptied the rest of his container onto the bed, coating Cartman. He dropped the canister on the floor and walked over to the dresser, running his hand over the wood. Ah… he was going to miss this place. Ignoring the redheaded male's call out to him, he walked over to Cartman's duffel bag, one he picked up from his house. The fat tub of lard put up a hell of a fight for it too. He picked up the item and swallowed thickly and turned the bag over, dumping the contents out on the floor. It took him a second to find what he was looking for but smiled shakily when he did.

The redneck looked around before kneeling down, picking up the limp toy. A thumb ran over the messy stitches that the owner had put in when they were eight, he explained to Kenny before that Kyle was enraged because he had receive HIV from him and used his Jew strength to rip off the frog's head. It was the only toy Cartman took the effort or time to fix in his life time - not that he really took the time or effort to do much else that didn't appease him in some sadistic way or another. Earlier this week he accidentally walked in on the boy as he talked to the object, it was kind of cute in a disturbed kind of way. '_Ey, Kenny, don't be a douche bag and speak up when your lurking around. Don't tell Kahl about this either, I'll kick your ass_.' A rough sigh left him and he turned back to the decapitated body of his best friend.

"I'll take good care of him for you Cartman- it is the least I can do." He explained as he looked back at the object and gave it a squeeze. It let out a soft wheeze of protest. "I'll try and stop bein' a douche bag, too. No more sneaking around…" A creak from the stairs drew his attention away from the one sided conversation and he hesitantly shoved Clyde frog in his pocket, any thoughts of burning the treasured item with the owner vanished as he walked towards the stairwell.

"I was just takin' a minute to wish Cartman luck finding Hitler down in hell." Kenny yelled down the stairs as he turned, colliding with a warm body mass. His arms automatically shot out in front of him, grabbing whoever it was and pulling them close to him. Soft hairs tickled his nose as a voice spoke under his chin.

"Thanks, but watch where you're going next time Ke-" Kyle was cut off when a loud 'Ah-choo' left the blond. "Aw, sick dude! You just got snot all in my hair!" He yelled, pushing himself away from the blond and giving him a disgusted look and pulled a bandana from his pocket and patting his head with it. "I'd be pissed if I haven't had zombie guts splattered all over me." He stated then offered a small smile and handed the cloth over to Kenny who took it and blew his nose happily.

"Ah, much better. Thank you." the blond stated, holding the dirty item back to Kyle who shook his head.

"Just ditch it here, I'll pick up a new one whenever we stop somewhere." Kenny gave a shrug to this and Kyle turned around, trotting down the stops. Blue eyes stared at a nice set of cheeks and licked his lips, a sly grin on his face as he thought about grabbing that ass and pushing the smaller boy against the wall. Then a rough - but tender - kiss would ensue as his hand would go to pay attention to Kyle's cro-

"I know he has a nice ass Kenny but we need to come up with a plan so please stop staring at it and get down here." Stan stated, an amused grin on his face that didn't reach his dark blue eyes. The same look is mirrored on Ken's face as he continued down the stairs. Kyle pretends as if he heard nothing.

Once they were all in the room, they stared at each other, no one knowing exactly what to say until Stan pointed to the map they had pinned to the wall. Kenny turned to look at the map of South Park, red X's and circles scattered around it. "Most of the places are unlivable and not worth saving; I think we have to venture out of our territory." Stan spoke up, eyes trained on the map. Kenny froze, a soft snort leaving him.

"You mean go up to north park? That's Trent's territory, he'll blow our fucking brains out." Kenny pointed out, to which Stan nodded his head and delivered a shrug. It seemed like everyone was doing that now. Eric gave the commands, he always was positive of what to do. He never asked them about it - _"don't be a pussy or be a pussy, your choice." _That was what he always said when they were hesitant. Cartman was strong; he was the leader. Now Stan took it over - Kyle wasn't a leader. He wouldn't want to be anyway - he knew he could think, come up with ideas or plans but he wasn't the type that could take care of everyone. To Kyle, his friends had a line of succession, and that just wasn't a typical leader trait.

"There's a mall in North Park. We need to pick up supplies there." The dark haired male explained halfheartedly. Before anyone could respond though, he raised a hand and shook his head. "Well, we'll think the rest of it over later. Let's just hurry up and burn this place down and get out hell of here."

"I say we blow it up; one big _BANG _and then, ya' know, it'll attract Zombies here - and even Trent's group if we're lucky - giving us a distraction big enough so we can run like hell to wherever." The blonde explained, holding up a stick of dynamite. Stan's mouth opened to ask him where the hell the hick picked that up at but shook his head, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Fine, whatever dude, lets just go now." Kyle spoke up, picking up the small bag of food and slinging it over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, his gun lazily held in his arm. Stan and Kenny followed in suit.

"You two go ahead, I'll toss this sucker in and catch up." The blonde ordered, getting a match out and wiggling the red stick in his hand. They didn't resist or fight it; both knew Kenny would come back if a piece of debris impaled him somehow. He waited for them to walk a good football field away before lighting the match with his thumb nail and holding the dynamite up and lighting the wick. He chucked the item in, catching a glimpse of something - no, someone, perhaps - inside. Angry red eyes glared at him and a hysterical laughter echoed in the air. He blinked hard and when he opened his eyes back up there was nothing except flames starting to erupt all around, making him turn and sprint towards the other two males, the explosion lurching him forwards and causing him to stumble a little, though he fell into Stan as he made his way down the hill from their ex-hideout. His arm wrapped around the raven haired male's neck to steady himself and then chuckled against him.

"I've always wanted to do that, ya' know."


End file.
